


Sinful Temptations

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Cunnilingus, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Incubus Zen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You woke up one night to find a gorgeous young man in your room. He introduced himself as Zen, an incubus. A demon who engaged in sexual activities with unsuspecting women, andyouwere his prey. The first night had the both of you craving for more of each other; however...The longer those nightly encounters continued, the more Zen found himself falling in love with you, a human. The more you engaged in those sexual acts with the demon, the closer you were to dying.What a plight.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just getting this out there right now so that people don't hound me on it: I haven't touched upon demonology in quite some time, so a lot of the plot points/information pertaining to demons/incubi may be inaccurate (kinda hard to incorporate them all accurately in a self-indulgent fic like this).  
> Also, be aware that this fic _may not_ have a happy ending (unless somebody gives me an idea on how to end this on a happy/satisfactory note). It's still kinda up in the air, so we'll see.  
>  ~~I'm working on too many multi-chaptered Zen fics at once, fuck.~~

Zen groaned softly to himself, feeling slightly dizzy as he flew across the starlit sky, his wings creating gusts of winds with each flap. It's been so long since the young man had taken any woman's essence and life energy; it had left him weak and barely able to get by. He hated it; he absolutely hated how he had to take from people just to survive.

The young man doesn't know why, but he just found a strange fascination with humans. The way they lived with their contradictory and complicated thoughts and actions intrigued him. The way they could be so easily influenced by their emotions or by outside forces and peers piqued his curiosity. As much as possible, the demon just wanted to observe from the sidelines; he didn't want to actually get involved with them. Being how he is however, he had no choice.

Zen groaned once more; he was hungry. He _needed_ sustenance. _Now_. The demon stopped at a random window of an apartment. Hopefully the human inside would be easy and willing prey. A wry smile formed its way onto the male's lips; he highly doubted it. Of course there would be resistance; Zen always backed off if the woman resisted vehemently, and he could only hope that he would be able to seduce his target to make sure that they felt the best they've ever had.

* * *

You shivered underneath your blankets, your eyes slowly fluttering open. Why was it so cold? You could have sworn you closed the window before you went to bed. A tired groan made its way past your lips as you carefully sat up, blearily rubbing your eyes so that you could inspect the window; however, you froze before you could even swing your legs to the side of your bed.

Your curtains were drawn, and the window was open, but that wasn't why you were confused. There was a young man standing in front of your window, the moonlight shining behind him that made his pale complexion show. As you slowly started to become more awake, you began to take in the details of the male before you.

He was shirtless, showing off his perfectly sculpted abs and body. He wore skin-tight black leather pants which seemed to emphasize the bulge of his crotch, making your cheeks burn when you realized just how intently you were staring at it before moving to his other features. Wrapped around the male's hips was what looked to be a long silver strip of cloth that shimmered in the moonlight. He was barefeet, you briefly noted before bringing your attention to his vermilion wings which the male somehow managed to will away. You almost thought of the creature before you as an angel. Were you dreaming?

The young man closed his eyes and slowly ran a hand through his long white locks. They looked so soft; you were almost tempted to reach out to touch the strands. The male then trailed his hand down along his body, your eyes following it, before he allowed it to rest at his side once more. This creature was absolutely breathtaking. You couldn't even make a single sound.

The male opened his eyes and stared at you before taking one step towards you. That small action was enough to break you out of your thoughts as the realization that a strange man you didn't know managed to sneak his way into your apartment finally dawned on you. You threw off your covers and clumsily scrambled out of bed and head towards the door.

"Wait."

It sounded more like a patient and firm command than anything else, and you don't know why, but you obeyed. The voice was soft and velvety, and a part of you wanted to hear more of it. To hear it whisper sweet and enticing words against your ears and scream your name. You blushed heavily and shook the thoughts away from your head. Where were those dirty thoughts coming from? Sure, you might have been longing for the touch from a lover for a while now, but surely you couldn't be _that_ desperate, right?

You turn to face the young man as he took slow but purposeful steps towards you. His crimson eyes were ablaze and seemed to give off an ethereal glow in the dimly lit bedroom. Your heart hammered against your chest, but you couldn't tell if it was out of fear...or excitement. The male's eyes traveled all across your body, his gaze intense. You involuntarily shiver; it felt as though they were caressing you in sensual ways that made your knees weak. You bring up your arms to hug and cover yourself defensively in an attempt to stop your trembling.

The creature continued to make his way closer and closer to you until he had you trapped between the wall and his body. He was taller than you, and you slowly tilted your head back to stare at the young man in front of you. Seeing him up close, you were now able to properly take in the smaller details of his smooth skin and half-lidded eyes. You realized that your breathing started to grow heavy, but again, you couldn't tell if it was from fear or something else entirely.

The young man dipped his head down so that his lips were directly beside your ear. "Don't be scared," he cooed, blowing a warm puff of air that made you want to close your eyes, afraid of what they might reveal about how you were feeling in that moment. "I need you to be a good girl and help me with something."

"Wh-What is it?" you stuttered out, hoping that you wouldn't later regret your decision of answering him.

"...I need you to give yourself to me."

Your eyes instantly snapped open. "What are you—"

The male's hands cupped your face, effectively cutting your question short. Despite how cold it was, you found yourself melting underneath the young man's touch. You had no choice but to stare into his eyes; it felt as though you were under a spell.

"I promise I won't hurt you," the male whispered softly. "I'll make you feel _reaaal_ good, I assure you." The creature's hands then traveled down the sides of your neck and traced the collar of your shirt, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake.

You were in a daze. Something about this young man's touch left you feeling intoxicated. Addicted. Somehow, you were able to breathe out the question that was burning in your mind. "Who...?"

"An incubus. You can call me Zen," the demon introduced himself with a charming smile before stealing your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to join me in this hell?


	2. Night 01

Your mind grinded to a complete halt. _What_? An _incubus_? You brought your hands up to grip the demon's shoulders, but to your surprise and confusion, you hesitated. You had intended to push the young man away from you, but instead, your hands roamed across his exposed skin and explored his figure. Zen pulled his lips away from you, smiling in satisfaction. He traced your jaw with a finger, and you found yourself being pulled to him.

You shouldn't. Your mind was begging for you to stop, understanding that this was all wrong, but you couldn't. Zen's touch was so inviting and addicting. Your body craved for more. You _needed_ more. "Ah..." A small sound of surprise escaped your lips when you felt your legs give out on you, but Zen was quick to catch your form, holding your body flush against his own.

You didn't have the energy to fight back. ...No, even if you did, you didn't think you would. The young man gazed down at you, a charming smile playing on his lips as he lifted you up and carefully placed you back on your bed. For a demon, he was surprisingly gentle. You smiled wryly, thinking that maybe that was the whole point. An act to let down your guard, and as much as you hated to admit it, it worked successfully on you.

Zen climbed onto the bed soon after you, his body hovering over your own. He rocked his body above you in slow and suggestive thrusting motions, almost as though to tease—or perhaps warn?—you of the things he wanted to do to you. Or is it _with_ you? You whined softly, surprised at yourself for even letting out such a needy sound.

The demon chuckled at that, and you weren't sure if you wanted to be upset at him for laughing at you or not. You were too busy admiring how melodic his laughter was. If you could satisfy the male before you, would you be able to hear more of his voice? The thought gave you some newfound determination to pleasure the young man as much as you can with your body.

—No. Wait... When did you start thinking such thoughts? Why did you feel the need to give in to your desires like that? Fear started to creep into your mind, unable to even trust your own emotions. Sensing the shift in your mood, Zen's eyes narrowed the slightest bit before capturing your lips once more. You squirmed underneath him before your mind started to clear with only the pleasant sensations left to fill you, and you fell back to being compliant.

"Don't be scared, babe," Zen spoke quietly as he pulled away, his hands deciding to now rest on your hips. "I promise I won't hurt you."

You had no reason to believe the demon's words, but you chose to do so in the end. Something about the way his eyes looked at you or the way he's treated you thus far had you trusting him. "Okay..." You nodded slowly, telling him you understood.

Zen smiled down at you, and you found yourself mirroring his expression. "What's your name?" He asked, and you raised an eyebrow out of curiosity as to why he wanted to know. The male's expression didn't falter as he brought his lips close to your ear to explain. "I want to know what name to scream out. Won't you tell me?"

This was dangerous. Names held a certain kind of power. It was an identity and an invitation. If you willingly gave your name to this demon, then you would just be getting yourself further involved and entangled in him and the hold he had on you. But at the same time, you wanted to know how your own name would sound like on Zen's lips, and without so much of a second thought, you offered your name to the demon.

A grin crept up on the young man's lips; it was hard to discern as to whether or not it was out of triumph or joy. Zen lifted his head and repeated your name, rolling it around his tongue and trying to get a feel for it. He then closed his eyes, arching his back the slightest bit as he tried moaning out your name, dragging it out, low and deep. Your eyes widened, and heat rose to your cheeks. " _Oh_..." Zen sighed blissfully to himself. "Yeah... I think I like the sound of that. What do you think, hm?"

The demon cracked open his eyes to look at you, waiting patiently for your response. You let out a shaky breath before speaking. "Again," you told him, and that was more than enough to tell Zen that you quite enjoyed the sound as much as he did. "Let me hear it again."

Zen nodded, choosing to comply to your wish. He moaned out your name once more, much louder than before as his hands that were once resting on your hips managed to sneak their way underneath the hem of your shirt. You gasped softly when you felt the skin-on-skin contact, and the demon laughed under his breath.

"I like your voice," he confessed. "I want to hear more of it..." Perhaps feeling quite challenging, you stubbornly pressed your lips together in a firm line. Zen smirked, accepting your challenge. He retracted his hands from your shirt and sat up, fingers making a 'come hither' motion which prompted you to subconsciously sit up as well. The demons' hands cupped your face once more, pulling you in for a soft and careful kiss. Your eyes slowly fluttered close to admire the gentle intimacy.

Then, without warning, you were suddenly pushed back down onto the bed with Zen's weight pressing on top of you. The abruptness had you parting your lips from surprise, and Zen took that as his chance to slip his tongue inside your mouth. You didn't bother resisting and allowed him to explore your cavern, offering small delighted sounds to encourage him. You felt his wet muscle stroke against your own, almost as though inviting you to play with him.

His tongue left your mouth, your own tongue following after him and darting out your lips. Zen then captured the muscle with his own mouth and started sucking on it. " _Mmm_..." Zen hummed delightfully as he continued to suck loudly before reluctantly pulling away, a thin trail of saliva still connecting you two to each other. "You taste _so_ delicious. I wonder how your other lips taste like."

For a moment, you were confused as to what the male meant by 'other lips', but when you felt a hand cupping your sex, you understood. The demon's eyes looked at you, almost as though asking for permission to continue. It was almost amusing but also surprising how considerate this demon was being towards you. Had the circumstances leading to this moment been different, you would have perhaps thought of him as a lover.

You gazed at Zen with pleading eyes which seemed to get your message across. The young man started to rub your womanhood through the material of your clothing. He kept his intense gaze on you all the while as your breathing got heavier, chest rising and falling in tandem. Zen leaned in closer to you, his strands of hair falling perfectly around you as his hand continued its ministrations.

"Do you like that, babe?" He whispered against your lips. "Does it feel good...? Do _I_ make you feel good?"

You nodded enthusiastically, still stubbornly trying to keep your voice in check. You were still completely clothed, but your mind was already an incoherent mess from the way Zen touched you, sending a surge of electricity to course through you. Zen watched with an unreadable expression as your eyes started to close once more, lost in the pleasure, before his gaze flickered down to where you tried to press your thighs together with Zen's hand and arm caught in between. This seemed to make him want to try to push his hand further against you and your clothes.

He groaned softly when he felt how thoroughly soaked you were, the scent of your arousal filling his sensitive nose. Zen chuckled as his free hand went to stroke your cheek, prompting you to look up at him. "You...haven't had anyone touch you in a _very_ long time, haven't you? Nor have you touched yourself?" You pursed your lips, refusing to answer, but your refusal alone was already an answer. At that, Zen merely smiled. "I want to say that you're such a good and pure girl, but the fact that you're already this wet means you've been wanting to feel this good for a long time now, right?"

You refused to answer once more, so Zen started to rub your sex much more roughly, nails scraping against the fabric of the obstructive clothing. " _Right_?" He repeated lowly.

" _Yes_!" You finally caved in and cried out, lifting your hips for more friction. "Yes, oh god, yes! Please—"

Zen's eyes widened before spreading your legs apart and positioning himself between them. He swiftly tugged off your pants and underwear, throwing them haphazardly somewhere in the room. He didn't really care as to where they went before he shifted himself so that his face was just in front of your slick cunt, his hands pressing against your thighs which threatened to close, to give himself room.

"No need to beg, babe," the demon spoke lightly against your sex, his warm breaths sending shivers to run down your spine. "I'll give you everything you want and _more_."

Zen stuck his tongue out and experimentally ran it along your entrance, eliciting a sharp gasp from you. He tried it again, and your hands flew to grip at his hair, prompting him to exhale softly. When you glanced down at him, Zen seemed to be deep in thought about something. Sensing your gaze, the demon looked up at you, but you averted your eyes from embarrassment and shame.

A gasp escaped past your lips when you felt something wet and warm slip inside your folds. Zen's tongue thrusted in and out of you, relishing the taste of your juices and insides. He alternated between penetrating you with his wet muscle and lapping up your overflowing arousal. In just a matter of seconds, you were a moaning mess, your grip tightening on Zen's hair.

Your legs trembled, and you unknowingly tried to press them together to keep Zen's head between your legs forever in bliss, but the demon firmly pushed them flat onto the bed, limiting your control. You whined, desperate for more pleasure, so you pulled on the male's hair to bring his face closer against your heat. He made a noise, but you had no way of knowing what he meant by it, too far gone in your delighted haze.

You felt yourself getting close, and it seemed like Zen knew it too. He moaned against your cunt, the vibrations making your toes curl. It was too good. _He_ was too good. Your voice grew in volume and intensity, and Zen tried to match his moans to it, sending even more vibrations against your pulsating sex.

"Oh, _fuck_ —!" You cursed loudly, no longer able to hold on.

You threw your head back into the pillows, screaming with delirious pleasure as you convulsed against Zen who continued to please you with his tongue to help you ride out your orgasm for as long as possible, humming in delight at the abundant amount of energy you gave him. You gasped for air as you slowly started to come down from your high. It felt like your energy was completely sapped out of you, and your hands that were gripping Zen's hair fell unceremoniously onto the bed, unable to even keep them up.

Zen sat up, licking off your remaining juices around his lips before leaning over to you to cup your cheek. "Thanks for the meal," he whispered teasingly. Of course, he enjoyed your taste, but it was your life energy that completely filled him that had him feeling quite satisfied. But perhaps because it was your first time in a long while to find such a strong release, Zen realized that maybe he went a bit overboard in taking from you.

Your eyelids felt heavy, barely able to keep them open. You parted your lips, wanting to speak, but you couldn't find the energy to even make a sound. Guilt rose to Zen's chest. He didn't mean to reduce you to such a state. The young man sighed before making himself comfortable beside you on the bed, lying on his side while resting his head on his palm as he propped his elbow on the mattress. Zen's other hand then started to carefully comb through your hair, murmuring sweet words of praise.

Sleep tugged at your mind, and you vaguely heard a soft apology from the demon beside you before completely falling asleep. Zen stared at your peaceful expression, and his thumb ran across your slightly parted lips. He doesn't know why, but Zen decided—no, _felt like_ kissing you, so he did. He lingered, rather enjoying how soft your lips were. Then, as though remembering something, Zen immediately pulled away. The demon worriedly looked for any changes in your behaviour, afraid that he might have accidentally taken more from you again, but you remained the same.

Zen felt relieved before carefully getting off the bed so as not disturb your slumber. The demon looked around the room for your discarded clothes, finding them abandoned on the floor. He picked them up before slowly slipping them back on you. The young man then took your blanket and draped it over your figure, tucking you in. He gave you one last fleeting glance.

"Beautiful..."

The comment had slipped past the young man without his notice. Then, with hesitant steps, the demon left, the only proof of his time with you being the open window letting in the chilly air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually managed to put out this chapter faster than expected. I have no idea how many nights (a.k.a. chapters) I want to do, but it's all _mostly_ self-indulgent smut.  
>  If there are any sex positions or kinks you'd like to see, feel free to suggest them either here or on my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/) if you'd prefer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in ages (and I'm sure it'll be a long while 'til I get the next chapter), so are people still interested in this?

The next morning, instead of waking up to your usual alarm, you were waking up to the ringtone of your cell phone. Groggily, you groped around your bedside for the device. Not bothering to look at who it was exactly that was calling you, you answered the call. "Hello...?"

"I've tried calling you several times now. Where are you? You're late for work."

"Jumin...?" The corporate heir's name came out of your lips sounding confused. You tried to lift your head but groaned instead, still far too tired, and your head fell unceremoniously back onto your pillows. Why? It wasn't like you slept poorly or anything like that. Did you have too much to drink or something last night?

Last night... What happened last night? You closed your eyes, trying to remember. Remember what? Was there something worth remembering last night? With your phone still against your ear but not quite paying attention to it, you tried to concentrate. Everything was a foggy haze, but you could vaguely recall snippets of... _something_? _Someone_? What was it? _Who_ was it?

Keeping your eyes closed, you could slowly start to see glimpses and flashes of last night's activities. A well-toned body hovering over yours. Perfect lips desperately melding together with your own. Strong hands pressing down on your thighs. A skilled tongue that had you arching your back and screaming for more.

A soft whimper unknowingly escaped your lips as your free hand already started to travel down to between your legs. You don't know why, but something about those broken and scattered memories left you completely breathless. Your fingers pressed against your clothed entrance. Like this... He did it like this, didn't he? But who was ' _he_ '?

A name. Surely, he gave you a name, but you couldn't remember it. Your fingers slowly started to rub against your clothes without you knowing as you tried to remember the young man who was with you last night. It was strange. You could vividly remember the way he made you feel, but you couldn't remember all the proper details of his features. Perhaps it was just a dream then?

You were breathing heavily now, and you could vaguely hear your friend's concerned voice calling for you on the other side of the phone, but that wasn't what you wanted to focus on right now. A name. He had a name. What was his name? You recalled him teasingly moaning out your name, so why couldn't you remember his? Zack? Zayn?

"... _Zen_ ," you gasped out, and almost as though by uttering his name you broke the lock on your memories, everything from last night came rushing back to you.

You inhaled sharply as you accidentally dropped your phone onto the bed, both of your hands flying to stroke your sex, desperate to feel that good again. You shifted around, your heels digging into the mattress as you lifted your hips. You clenched your eyes shut, imagining Zen's beautiful features hovering over you. The way his eyes narrowed or widened, depending on your expression. The way his lips would blow warm puffs of air against you.

You opened and closed your mouth, quietly calling out Zen's name over and over again, almost as though you were trying to summon him to your bedroom once more. You squirmed around your bed, and your phone that was lying on it fell to the floor with a resounding thud. Your eyes snapped open at the sound, almost as though breaking you out of your strange trance.

"What...?" The confused question left you as you immediately retracted your hands from your crotch, shame starting to pool inside you. You swallowed thickly before reaching over your bed to retrieve your phone and found that the call was still connected. When you placed it back against your ear, Jumin was still trying to ask if you were alright.

"Sorry, Jumin. I... I don't feel well," you told the corporate heir, sighing heavily. "I don't think I could come into work today."

"What happened?" Jumin asked, and you were left confused by the question and intonation behind it.

You furrowed your eyebrows together. "What do you mean 'what happened'? I just don't feel well... I'll go back to work tomorrow, I promise."

Perhaps because of your still confused and hazy state, you ended the call without waiting for the male's response. You dropped your phone back onto the bed and lifted an arm to rest over your eyes. What was wrong with you...?

* * *

Jumin stared hard at the phone in his hand. Something was wrong, he realized. He couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but it left an unplesant knot in his stomach. The male had watched over you for a very long time now, so he could easily pick up if something was wrong. Jumin stood up and started to walk with long and purposeful strides. "Assistant Kang."

"Yes?" Jaehee was by Jumin's side almost immediately upon being called for.

"Something urgent has come up," Jumin spoke quickly as his fingers deftly typed away at the keys on his phone. "I leave everything for you to handle in the office."

For a brief moment, the young woman's expression faltered, almost dropping the documents she was currently carrying before recovering. Jaehee was about to _kindly_ protest but stopped when she saw the male's expression. She pressed her lips together in a firm line before quietly asking so that nobody else could hear, "Did something happen to [Name]?"

Jumin lowered the volume of his voice to match Jaehee's. "I'm not sure, but as the one in charge of her, it's my responsibility to check."

"Will you need any assistance?"

The corporate heir shook his head. "No, I should be fine on my own."


End file.
